User blog:Laboratory Tuxedo 500098/Wiki Theft Auto V Ch1: Prologue
Wikia, Community Central Badge Depository, Several Years Ago "Get the fuck down!" a man wearing a pig mask yelled, pushing an innocent user on the floor. He kicked the user, and walked towards a pair of doors. In the other room, there were two other masked men. One wearing a carbon black helmet, the other wearing a red hockey mask. The room was full of hostages. "Please, sir, I told you where the badges are!" a young user, clearly a worker at the place cried. "HOW DO I KNOW YOU AIN'T LYING?!" the helmet man screamed, pointing his shotgun at the user. "I'M NOT, THEY'RE IN THE BACK, I SWEAR TO FUCK!" the user cried. "Okay, I'll set the charges." the pigman said calmly. "Alright, M." the helmet man replied. The pigman ran to the back of the building. "Are you sure Meat can handle himself?" the hockey man asked. "I'm pretty sure he can." the helmet man said. The pigman, Meat, ran back to his comrades. "I set the charges!" Meat exclaimed. The helmet man grabbed a detonator, and pressed the button. A big explosion boomed, almost deafening everybody. "Alright, let's go!" Meat exclaimed. "Slow, and steady, Meat, slow, and steady!" helmet man quipped, running behind Meat, with hockey mask man behind him. They walked up to a vault, the door completely obliterated, like a damaged Ford Pinto. "LOOK AT IT, TES!" Meat yelled, pointing at the multitude of badges. "Fuckin A', Meat." Tes laughed. Meat and Tes collected all the badges along with the hockey man. They collected all the badges, and Tes walked out with Meat, and the hockey man. Suddenly, a random staff member grabbed Tes, disarmed him, and took off his helmet. "I remember your face, I'll remember you!" the staff said. "You forget a thousand things each day...Meat, fucking kill him." Tes said. "Meat shot the guard in the face, causing blood to get on Tes's shirt. "DAMNIT, THIS IS DRY CLEAN ONLY!" Tes yelled. "Blah, Blah, Blah!" Meat quipped. The three desperados ran to a garage. Outside...sirens. "Fuck...Meat, Ynkr, let's fuckin kill 'em." Tes said calmly. Meat took off his mask. So did Ynkr. They opened the garage, and ran out. They took cover, as bullets whizzed towards the trinity, the trinity blasted back. Blood, bullets, and swear words flew everywhere. "More cars are coming!" Ynkr yelled. "Here, let's steal one of these mod cars, it's much easier than making a mad dash to our getaway car." Meat lampshaded. They got in one of the patrol vehicles and drove out completely avoiding the cops thanks to the fact they were in a patrol vehicle. "Shit, staff!" Ynkr yelled. "Keep calm, and drive on." Tes quipped. Meat drove like a fuckin madman on crack. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tes yelled. The staff were on them. "If we go fast we can make it to the chopper, avoiding the train!" Meat explained. Tes and Ynkr just went quiet. They drove towards the train tracks, however, the crazy train, controlled by Ozzy Osbourne, hit the car. They survived, cause suspension of disbelief. They got out of the car. "Ow...faaaaaaaaack." Tes groaned. Suddenly, a gunshot sounded the air...then Ynkr screamed. "YNKR!" Tes yelled. Another gunshot sounded the air...Tes screamed. "AW, FUCK!" Tes cried. "TES!" Meat screamed. "Please...go...run!" Tes exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Okay." Meat said and ran away into the fog, a few staffmen chasing him. And that's where our story begins... A/N: this is going to suck dick, so read it, cause it means a lot to me! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts